Stark Obsession
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: How Howard Stark's obsession with Tony Parker benefited Steve in the future. StevexOC or CAxOC if there ARE any pairings. XD


**_1944_**

Howard smiled widely over his coffee mug. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"Just you wait, Steve. This man is a _genius_! I draw a lot of my inspiration from his work and theories. Hell, I think at this point he's just throwing me bones! And he wants me to be a part of his newest experiment. It's so important he wants to meet in person!" he said, waving his hands excitedly. Steve shrugged.

"What does this Tony Parker look like? Blond? Brunette? Old? Young?" he asked, looking at every person who entered the cafe. Howard's smile turned into a pout.

"You know what? I don't know. Nobody knows. But he knows what _I_ look like, so it's fine. When I have a child, if it's a boy, I want to name him after Tony! _Tony Stark!_" Howard gushed.

"That's got a nice ring to it." he said with a sincere grin and nod.

A small woman walked in, looked around, then bounced over to their table. Steve blushed. The small, ginger haired woman wasn't too bad looking, and she looked sweet. There was a playful look about her, not helped by the bag thrown over her shoulder. She couldn't be older than twenty five, and Steve thought _that_ was too old.

She stuck out her hand for one of them to take, but each eyed her curiously.

"... You are Steve Rogers, are you not?" she asked the blond, bending over to closer inspect his face. He gulped and nodded, causing her to focus her gaze on Howard.

"And you are Howard Stark?"

"That I am, beautiful. Would you like an autograph?" Howard asked with a smile. The woman sat in the chair next to Howard and plopped her bag on the table.

"Oh, heavens no. I'm Tony Parker, silly!" she said. Both Howard and Steve choked.

"You? I thought you'd be a man!" Howard cried, clutching his chest. Tony looked from the super-soldier to the scientist with sparkling green eyes.

"Tony isn't short for Anthony, Antoine, or Antonio, it's short for Antoinette. People used to call me Annie, but I don't much like being thought of as a girl on paper. I like the surprise on peoples faces when I meet them in person. I enjoy being a mystery." she said, reaching over for Steve's mug and taking a long sip. The two men looked at her in shock.

"But... I was going to name my son after you... Anthony."

"Pooh! Nobody said you couldn't. Don't I _inspire_ you?" Tony asked, smiling brightly. Howard was silent for a moment, so Steve answered for him.

"Honestly, I like you even more now that I've met you. You're smart _and_ you're a ray of sunshine!" he complimented. Howard nodded. Tony giggled, hugging Howard and Steve.

"That's so sweet! Now let me tell you about my newest experiment." she stopped, looking as if she had just begun a daydream.

"... About?" Steve asked after the long pause. She shook her head.

"Right, I was talking. About preserving myself for the future! I want to freeze myself to see what happens in seventy years." she said, causing Howard to gasp.

"Ma'am, I'm no genius, but that's insane." Steve said, shaking his head.

"Whether I have support or not, I'm doing it. I thought it would be safest if you had somebody monitor me!" she said, pouting. Howard was still frozen, so Steve found himself put in the spotlight.

"Something is telling me this isn't such a bad idea, actually. Not like I know, but..."

"Yes! I just have a feeling it'll pay off for somebody. Hey, I like you Steve! You're cute. Oh, I mean you know what's up!" she said, shaking her head as if to shake away the blush. Steve chuckled.

Tony slapped Howard, bringing him back to reality.

"Alright, I'll help you, but only so that I can unfreeze you when my son needs you. _If_ it works. And we're going to change the spelling of your name." Howard said, rubbing the red spot on his cheek. Tony clapped.

* * *

**_2012_**

**__**"Hey Rogers? Stark?" Fury called, nodding when he saw them pouting in the briefing room. They must have just fought, or insulted each other.

"Yeah?" they asked. Fury actually smiled, as if he were excited. They both exchanged worried glances.

"I have something I think you'll both be interested in-"

"Oh wow! You look just like your dad..." Steve gasped. The original _Tony_ stared back at him with a smile.

"Dammit, Toni! That wasn't your cue!" Fury yelled. Toni brushed past him to grab at Tony's face. He didn't know quite how he should react, so he just allowed the groping to continue.

"... Wait, you're _cuter_!" Toni cried, releasing the man and clapping. She proceeded to throw her arms around Steve, with him hugging her tightly back.

"Who the hell..." Tony began.

"Oh, I'm Toni Parker, from the forties. I spent all this time being a Popsicle. From what I heard, Spangles, you turned into a _Capsicle_. What a fortunate unfortunate event you happened upon! Yay!" Toni cried, jumping up and down excitedly. Tony looked at her with a playful grin.

"_You're_ the guy my dad named me after! And you're hot! And you called him a Capsicle!"

"Yes, we are certainly worthy of sharing a name." Toni said, nuzzling her face into Steve's chest (Who, at the moment was paling).

"Two Tony's? I could barely handle the one. In both centuries."


End file.
